Instinct
by PrincessLeia1560
Summary: As promised, the last of the trilogy. Blossom, ever since puberty, has gotten a new power, a demonic transformation type power, that when she can't take her rage anymore, has to either kill something or do something sexual with her mate...
1. Chapter 1

Instinct…

Chapter 1

***Momoko's POV***

_I see him in the alleyway, away from his friends. I've wanted him for a long time, and seeing him like this is doing nothing to quell my lust for him at this moment. I reach out for him, grab him to me and kiss him roughly, I've always been an absolute sadist, a lot like Miyako, except for the fact that she hides it better, I just stifle it, until it consumes me sometimes like this. I become demonic. That's my hidden power I got along with puberty. Unlike Kaoru who got the ability to turn invisible, and unlike Miyako's power to have her eyes turn different colors depending on her emotions. I got this power. I always got easily angry, but now I hold it in until I can't take it anymore, and now there are only two ways to take away the instinctual need. One is sexual actions with my mate. The other is to cause enough pain to someone else to overpower the instinct. I usually have to hurt my sisters until the instinct dies down._

_ He meets my kisses with kisses just as rough. I suck on his neck until I hear him groan. I look back at his neck to examine my handiwork. I gave him a hicky that should show everyone looking at my mate the one thing they should know. 'Hands off, he's mine…' my inner self growls as I nip down his shoulders, but he likes to be the one in charge, so he pushes me up against the wall using his strength and digs his claws into my arms, just as rough as I absolutely love it. He shreds my shirt and rips off my bra with the claw on his pointer finger. He starts to kiss the middle of my chest, but I need it rougher, and bite him to show it. He howls and devours my lips, but I need to torture him, I need to hurt him, in a way I know we both like. I am sucking all the way down his body, until I hit the treasure trove. _

"Girls! Wake up!" Professor Utonium yells, forcing me to wake up from my dream. _Damn it…_ I think as I quickly get up, get dressed, brush my ever annoying hair that I wish I could cut, but because of the emerging or the demonic instinct during puberty, my hair always refuses to be cut, I have no idea why, but by the way that the Professor stutters whenever I ask about it, I'm betting that my mate has a special long hair fetish. I already found out when Miyako started going after Boomer that Brick was my mate, for one I still and will always purr when he touches me by accident. I always get sex dreams when I'm close to needing my instincts overpowered.

I finish my makeup perfectly, and head on to school. I get to one block away from the school building. _Ha, he has no idea that any of this goes on inside my head, or that he's my mate, or that any of this stuff happens, or how I see him. He also has no idea of anything about me besides the fact that my sisters date his brothers… Ha, the situation is hilarious in a sense. _ I think as I check my hair and makeup before walking in through the doors of the school. I gracefully walk through the school doors as if I own the school, letting nothing I have been thinking about show on my face, and do a small smile. I walk over to my locker and get out my things for the first two classes, going through my checklist, just to be sure. I head towards my first class to sit in the first row, and immediately check to make sure all of my homework is done one more time. I am perfectly correct, and I daydream through all my classes, idly soaking up random bits of information.

When I get to the cafeteria, I could sit with the science Olympiad team, but I really want to sit with my sisters, besides, the desire to be with my mate is huge. I go over to the table and sit down in front of Brick, my sisters each sitting in front of their respective partner. I decide that one someone starts talking, I will start to be daring. In just my luck Miyako starts talking immediately. "I hate Social Studies… Our teacher is awful and I'm betting has a stick stuck so far up his butt that it can hit Russia." After that, others start to join in, and I take a chance, I slowly nudge his ankle with my foot, stroking almost. He looks down almost immediately, but my foot is already back to where it was. "Butch, whatever stupid prank you're playing on me, stop it before I pummel you into the ground." Brick states, I almost laugh. "I'm not doing anything." Butch states. I wait a few seconds, then I start stroking with my foot again, a bit of a longer stroke this time. "Whoever thinks their dumb prank is funny will get a fist in their face later." Brick states, I smirk a tiny smirk for a split second, before I immediately go back to normal and take the last bite of my food before getting up, throwing everything away.

I slink my foot up his leg again and this time stroke his inner thigh too, very quickly, so he doesn't see my foot, and he growls this time, I feel incredibly surprised, because it turns me on immediately. I shiver for a second, and then he immediately demands to know "whoever the heck is doing that." Butch looks at him, then Miyako and Kaoru look at me, Kaoru smirks, while Miyako has to put her face into Boomer's neck to muffle her laughing. Their boyfriends look at them, then at me, I smirk at them for a split second and they smirk back.


	2. Entertainment

Instinct chapter 2: Entertainment

Chapter 2

***Brick's POV***

I'm at our lunch table when all of a sudden, I feel something slink up my leg. It feels like my mate, but that's Blossom, it's not very likely to happen. I immediately feel the humming I feel when I touch Blossom by accident. _Shit, did Butch get a bow or something from her again to play one of these stupid pranks on me?_ I wonder as I quickly look underneath the table, but I don't see any foot. _Butch, that asshole…_ "Butch, whatever prank you're pulling, stop it before I pummel you into the ground." I state, trying not to kill Butch or make a scene of pulling his intestines out of his body. "I'm not doing anything." He answers, and he actually looks innocent. _Good one Butch, but two can play that game…_ I think as I feel something slink up my leg again, in a longer stroke. I look down again, I see nothing. _That's incredibly annoying…_

"Whoever thinks this prank is funny, will get a fist in their face later." I snarl at Butch and Boomer, they look at each other, and I see that they are both confused. _Okay, that's weird, normally I can tell which one is pranking me… Whenever I find out, they immediately burst into laughter, so I find out who's done what… _ I feel it stroke my inner thigh this time. _Shoot, aaahhhh…_ I think as I growl. I'm incredibly turned on, and I should only be able to be turned on by my mate. _I didn't think either of them were crafty enough to find something of hers with enough of her DNA to actually turn me on… Wait… Neither of them would want to turn me on ever…. They would want to embarrass me though, and having a hard-on the size of Florida might be the way to do it in their opinion…_ "Okay, I demand to know whoever is doing that!" I state, sounding more like Mojo Jojo than I would ever care to. They all burst out laughing except for Blossom, who smirks.

I look at her and immediately know that she has to be the one that was doing that to me. _ There's no other possibility. _I think as I get up from the lunch table and stalk off towards my next class, two minutes before the bell rings. _Well, damn, if she has the same powers as me, this will be one fun game…_ I smirk to myself in my class, watching as my teacher shivers in fear. _I need to smirk more often…_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Momoko POV

_Shit!_ I think as I wake up, my nose picking up a certain scent. Something I had always been able to do was smell when my period was about to happen, 3 or 4 days before it happened, but now I can smell it one week ahead. _Gross…_ I think as I put on some nice smelling lotion, even though it doesn't completely cover up the smell, it makes the smell better to my nose._ It will have to do… Stupid puberty…_ I think as I head to school and hurry to sit down, my short black velvet skirt sliding up as I sit down, and Brick rushes in before the tardy bell rings.

Brick POV

_That was so close, two more times late and I get afterschool det- what is that scent? _ I think as my beast senses start acting up, and since they are acting up, I look at Momoko and smell the air discretely. _Damn, smells sooo good…. Like everything great in this world mixed together…_ I think as I try my hardest to keep from putting my face in her crotch, then I notice what the scent is. _Fertility…_ I think, and my beast starts acting up, growling _claim her now! Now! Before another can get to her! Do it now!_ I try to contain my beast, ignoring him to the best of my abilities but hormones get the best of me. Before I can even think about what I'm doing, I start sniffing the air next to her, wanting, no, needing to smell more of her scent, the intoxicating feeling it gives me is outrageous, and I have this amazing boner at the moment, the size of King Kong, _Good thing you can't see under the desks. _ I think as I shuffle around, giving King Kong more room.

I immediately get Momoko's attention on me, her eyes are staring at me as if I'm the most delicious thing in the world right now, and King Kong gets harder… _If that was even possible._ Her pink gaze is fixated on me, and I can feel her hand touching my thigh now, her fingers being so inconsistent it drives me crazy and I let out a low growl. Her scent becomes even sexier. _Damn, maybe I should growl more often… If it turns her on this much…_ I think in a silent smirk, not wanting to stop and think why we're doing this even though we're not dating, but doing it anyway and pulling away from her hand, even though her scent is intoxicating.

I get up immediately "Mr. McConnell? Can I go home? I don't feel well…" I tell him, King Kong still not going down. _Good thing I wore baggy pants today, at least it will be partially hidden…_

"Fine. Leave." He states, and I take the pass he's written and take off at full speed towards home, using super-speed of course.

Momoko POV

_Damn it. He shouldn't have left…_ I think, wishing I could go after my mate, but knowing my teacher will get suspicious if I go immediately after him. _If I knew my scent would emit such a reaction, I wouldn't have tried to cover it up…_ I smirk, my thoughts interesting me.

After I finally get out of second block, I am glad to get out of classes. The day is too long, especially when I can't see my mate. My beast is restless. "_What did you do wrong?"_ It asks me inside. _I didn't do anything wrong, stupid mutt._ I snap back at it, already experiencing symptoms of the PMS I love to death… _NOT!_ My sarcasm greets me as I try to actually think of something useful when I run into Miyako and Kaoru at the same time. _Ugghh!_ I scream inside as I have dropped the papers in my hand, resulting in an annoying mess, I would like nothing more that to just leave it there and scream my annoyance, but my responsibility side makes me have to pick it up anyway. _Damn responsibility…_

"Hey, where's Brick?" Miyako asks, and if I didn't know that Miyako was in love with Boomer, I might have smacked her out of territorial instincts.

"He left in the middle of first." I state, not even bothering to hide my bad mood.

"Ouch, that sucks." Kaoru states, munching on a chocolate bar.

"Yep." I simply deadpan, not really caring whether I upset them or not. As I state that, a guy who's been hitting on me for the past few weeks comes up to me, a blonde with brown eyes. _He's full of shit!_ I think as I see the stupid guy smirking at me. I shoot him a glare and he walks off for now. _Idiot, he'll be back…_ I think, wishing what I had just though wasn't true, but knowing it probably would turn out to be.

"So… Why did he leave?" Butch asks, as he pops up next to Kaoru, nuzzling her ear.

"To hell if I know." I answered, hoping he'll just drop it. I walk off a few feet away, but the blonde who had walked by me earlier comes up to me and, being the jerk that he is, touches my butt as he comes up. I growl as I turn around, hoping he'll take a fucking hint. He doesn't. He immediately grabs my arm.

"So baby, what time should I pick you up tonight?" He asks, not letting go.

"Hmmm… Let me see, let's try… Never?" I throw the word in his face. He is immuned to taking a freaking hint apparently, he pins me against the lockers, and you immediately see a red image go by, slamming him into the wall, causing a dent.

"Hey asshole. Didn't she reject you already? Or do you need me to set an example of why you should listen to a lady? Huh, fucktard?" Brick whispers to him menacingly, and I immediately start to feel his tone make my face heat up. I grow hot.

"I was just asking her out, I didn't know she was your girl, chill." The blonde states, trying not to show the cowardice I could smell coming off him.

"Well, think twice next time, unless you want your face bashed in. Oh yeah, and, of course we can't forget the most important thing…" Brick states in a roundabout way before he pulls the guy's wrists behind his back and tells him "Apologize to her, now."

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." The blonde states quickly, and Brick lets him go. He scrambles down the hall and Brick looks back at me, I remember how intoxicating his boner had smelled earlier and my mouth starts watering, especially when the scent memory is combined with how sexy he was just now.

"Thank you." I tell him as I attempt to gather my thoughts, knowing this is one thing I can say without sounding like an idiot.

He looks at me for a second before saying, "you're welcome." He looks almost as if he wants to say something, but instead he just begins to walk off. I immediately try to catch up with him.

"Hey, so… Um…." I want to ask him out, but I am slightly cautious. Secretly thinking, _We could sleep in, you could keep me warm I'm sure, and I would be delighted for the sexy muscular company, we could stay in my bed all day, I'm flexible, in more ways than one… _

"Are you free this Friday?" He asks me, and I admire his muscles for a second, before answering.

"Yeah." I state and nod. _All night long…_ My pervert of a beast states, ready to pounce on him the second I am within 6 inches of him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Momo POV

I shoot up into the air as I hear the roar of the giant Crocodile heading towards me and my sisters. I use sign language to communicate to Kaoru and Miyako to separate into three different attacks, while I head toward the beast. I throw a huge laser beam at it as my sisters head in to the side. I immediately see them use their powers, invisibility and illusion as they trick the monster into confusion. Immediately, I strike for the right eye, but the monster won't have it and swats me into a building. The pain from the swat ends up causing me to groan before my anger quickly renewing my energy into using a split second to jump into the air and ripping off one of its scales. I see the blood and it makes me go haywire. I see red as I immediately hear my wolf say _Prey…._ My pupils retract into slits and I growl at the creature, I rip out one of its teeth and my claws go right into the brain. The creature doesn't even have time to shriek as my claws torture its brain, killing it instantly. I tone down and tell my friends that I am heading toward the shower.

The second I get into a shower, I immediately think of Brick. _What is it? The fiftieth time today? Damnit!_ I immediately wash off the blood with black amethyst shower gel, wash my hair as much as possible, and wrap my hair up into a turban, letting the rest of my body air-dry. Twenty minutes later, I head into school, cursing the fact that I have to wake up early to kill these stupid monsters. I slam my locker and look up to see Brick talking to this girl who has her hands a little too close to him. I immediately feel him get closer to her, I see her placing her hand on his chest, stroking, and I immediately have to get out of there before I end up ripping her face off. My beast reacts, but I push it down, too bad my cat eyes won't go away though, that could've come in handy.

The second I get into my class, I sit down and sink my claws into the chair. I ignore the fury I feel and just chalk it up to PMS. He walks in like nothing has happened, now or before now. That makes me angry, so I force myself not to look at him for the rest of the day, or place my hands anywhere near him. I shrink back from him when he tries to talk to me, and when the girl comes near him again, I can't help but growl. I rush to my next classroom, having to deal with the asshole of a teacher that thinks all other teachers suck up to me, so he tries to make things as hard for me as possible in his class, deducting five points for anything placed incorrectly whatsoever. He hands me a paper that is a 97, when I have every answer correct on the paper. "Why do I have a 97? There are no answers wrong on this paper." I tell him, while he looks at me like 'How dare you question my abilities as an educator, who do you think you are?'

"Well, Ms Momoko, there is one comma place incorrectly on this paper, therefore three points should be subtracted." He answers. I am completely pissed at him for so obviously being an asshole to me while he makes the class easy for everyone else in the class. I just shut up and don't argue, hoping to get out of this class soon enough. He makes it a point to ask me questions and then criticize my perfect answers, all through class, just when I think I can't handle any more of him, the bell finally rings and I make a beeline for the door, becoming the third one out, just to get away from the one monster I can't fight back against.

As I get out the door, this time I see the female all over Brick, she pushes her breasts onto him, and kisses him. I can't take any more, so I zoom over to him and pull her off of him. I slap him, because he just asked me on a date earlier, and I throw her for touching my mate. I dig my claws into his shoulders, growling at him as I walk out, unable to handle being near him anymore without letting my beast loose in order to give him and her some major blood loss to contend with.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Brick POV

_What the hell was that? _I wonder as I see her pull a girl off me, I'm not sad that my mate pulled the girl off me, but that anger has got to be one of the hottest things I've ever seen. I immediately straighten up my clothing and follow her to explain. _I can smell whenever she's lying, and judging by what happened just then, she can smell my honesty too…_ I think as I fly after her, hoping to catch up to her before she causes someone some major damage. _In the mood she was in, I wouldn't be surprised if I saw a few heads rolling down the pavement…_ I saw no heads, so apparently people were smart enough to get out of her way. I sniff the air and smell her immediately. I take off in her direction, landing down in a forest behind her house. She's in the middle of a now meadow because she's ripped out every single tree in her path.

I rip off my shirt, hoping the smell will distract her some, while I calm her down. _Man, this could end up fun, but I doubt it will be…_ I get closer to her and she snarls at me, her eyes as slit pupils, the sexiest thing in the world to me at the moment. I move closer to her and this time she growls at me "why the fuck are you here?"

I hesitate for a second before I answer her "I'm here to explain."

"What? That your slut will need you back soon?" As she says this, she rips a tree out of the ground and I would wince at her tone if my beast weren't so turned on it was hard to walk.

"No. That she is definitely a slut and I don't want her."

"Oh yeah, like I'd believe that after the '_display,'_' She hisses the last part at me as she turns around.

"You can smell the honesty." I state, unable to keep from staring at the sexy female in front of me, that's definitely ready to mate.

"I can," she answers, "but I can smell something else too." I growl as she states the 2nd half of her sentence, since she said _I can_, she's been moving closer, so now she's practically grinding into me. She smirks as she grinds herself into me again, because I growl again, stealing her mouth, because _it's not hers for right now, it belongs to me…._ My beast jumps for joy at this last part as she rips open my shirt, but hesitates looking to me for an answer, in return I nip her neck and she takes it as a reason to move forward, _thank god._

She bites into my neck and then laps up the blood. Her lips heating me up until I rip off her shirt and bra with one claw. I had just realized after that my fingernails were claws, but nothing else was anything else. She pounces on me and tries to gain dominance for a second, making me fall over onto the ground, ripping open my shirt, and immediately going to work on my pants as she unzips them and starts giving me the best blow job I've ever had. As she takes it all in her mouth, she growls and purrs and smells absolutely delicious. I can't stand her smell not being tasted any longer and flip her so that we're in sixty-nine position, her pussy tastes like vanilla as I lick it, sucking on the clit and hearing her moan.

Momoko's  
POV

As he sucks my clit, I refuse to be outdone, so I suck harder and deep-throat faster. He hesitates for a second, and for that second I growl at him to remind him, he continues with much more vigor than before and sends me reeling. It's such a rush, that as his candy bar explodes cream into my mouth, I lose my vanilla essence. I hear him cry out and it's almost like a double orgasm, the best feeling I think I could ever have. I feel my face wet from tears because it feels so good. I flip myself over after I swallow and lick off his cum, cleaning up my mate, and falling asleep onto him, having the most amazing after-glow ever.


	6. Chapter 6

***Momoko POV***

As I wake up, it's hard not to curl into the warmth, each thing we have done is echoing in my mind. I can smell my period coming soon, and I feel down my body to be sure it's not here yet. I feel up and down his pectoral muscles, pressing my breasts up against him, causes me to immediately wish he were closer, but I hear someone coming near, so I immediately get dressed. I jump up and he immediately wakes quietly, sneaking behind me, he holds me close to the tree.

I can hear the intruder's footsteps, and I can smell that it's the girl from before who was hitting on Brick, checking out our tracks. She comes up close to our tree, puts something on the tree that soon turns invisible, then she immediately turns, walking down the path through the forest.

When we're sure the coast is clear, we leave. We don't say a single thing to each other, we just leave. I look for what turned invisible, but cannot find it. I have a strange shiver going up my back for a second, I feel a prick in my foot, then I look down to see what I could've stepped on. There's a machine below my foot, with a needle attached to it, I slowly pick up the machine, before I immediately fly home, needing the professor to examine it.

***Brick's POV***

I saw the girl, she was the exact same one that was all over me earlier. There has to be some reason she wants Momoko mad. I look after Momoko for a second, before flying home so I can check out the girl.

My huge computer can only find one profile on the girl, and it's in Mojo's experiment files. She goes by the name of Crystal Negoia, but her actual name is Experiment X. She was created by a mix of chemical x, and Reptilian DNA, with one hair from a female that could've been the only female to even get close to being Mojo's lover, Ms. Keane.

The girl was created with an ability to easily create machinery and mix chemicals, but Mojo uses her as practically a messenger girl.

* * *

***Momoko's POV***

The second I get home an alarm goes off and I get contained. The professor races out to see what is up, sees me caught in a trap, then examines me. "Sorry about that, Momo." He immediately turns off the trap before ushering me into the laboratory. I had contacted him by communicator before I arrived so that he would immediately know what was up, but the traps have only ever reacted to me once before now. Mojo had injected me with a disease. The foreign entity had caused the alarm to go off and trap me. Something must have changed about me.

I immediately tell him what is up as he runs blood tests. He puts the blood under a microscope, before immediately putting me in a small chamber as he scans me. "Well, there's good news and bad news. Which do you want first?" He asks as he gets the results back.

"Bad news first, then good." I answer back.

"The bad news is there has been a hormone change given to you to exact you with rage." He states as he looks down, we both know how bad that can turn out to be, I shudder as I remember the first time it happened, I had to cut up a monster alive in order to get the rage to calm down. My sisters had tried to get me to stop, before they just dealt the blow to take it out of its misery, because what I was doing was the most inhumane thing they had ever seen.

"Now the good news," I state, trying to gulp down my vomit at what I had done back then, not able to take the thought of it any longer.

"The good news," he hurriedly states, "is that it will..." He pauses, looks down at the floor, "come out with your ...period." He looks away and I laugh, _why can guys never stand talking about a female's period? Goodness._ I think as I take a deep breath knowing it will start tomorrow.


	7. Last vestiges of control

The house starts to get so boring after a while that I can't stand it anymore. The immediate need to be out of the house is crossed with the possibility of me becoming enraged and hurting my friends again. I am not sure I could take it if I had to cause so much pain to them again, I;m not sure if they could take it without dying… I immediately have my thoughts flow to Brick, hoping that something interesting will continue happening there. I think over the past few weeks, and remember all of the interesting things happening until a thought hits me, _"what if I was not the only one hit with a syringe?" _I travel up to my room to think over it in more detail when a note comes flying in my window on an arrow. I grab the arrow before it hits me in the chest an examine the note. The note reads:

_Hey,_

_If you want your mate to be mated to you for life, you better hurry your ass up and get here. The toy is interesting to play with, however the equipment is something I might end up being fairly interested in… It is so much fun to watch him go wild, it's getting me wet already. I know you don't need my address to find me, but just in case, I left a piece of my jacket so you can track my scent like the beast we all know you are._

_Your mate's new playmate.._

I shred the note as I finish reading it, my claws coming out already, I know my mate can take care of himself, however, they have some weapons that can take out my kind, and the thought I had earlier is again coursing through me: _"what if I was not the only one hit with the syringe?"_

I look out the window to find a beast rushing through the town, the beast has red fur all over, with the face of a wolf, but a body almost like a large man's. The thoughts earlier are immediately confirmed when I recognize the smell. Brick.

***Brick POV***

I head home to find my brothers gone, I notice the place is not clean, before I notice something else, there's a scent of blood I had not scented before. I look up to find the girl that was hitting on me earlier, her outfit now the outfit of a dominatrix. I have to distract myself from thinking about how Momoko would look in that same outfit, with the leather jacket over a leather unitard that has an attached ammo belt with a gun behind her. I notice something in her hand that has a needle attached. I sniff the air, before figuring out what the liquid is. It smells like heat, and she notices me looking at it. "I see you have caught sight of my new toy, it is very interesting is it not? With this, you will go completely insane." She states as she shoots it at me, I immediately duck, but notice too late that she had faked the first shot and instead hits me in the arm with the syringe full of liquid. I pull my arm away, but some of the liquid in the syringe has hit my bloodstream and my arm burns along with my pupils dilating. I can feel the mating call coming on, and can't control it as my beast starts coming out, but as it comes out I reach out with my claws and get a deep scar into her face as she screams. I rush out of the house, trying to get to the woods before something happens, but I fall to my knees as the beast takes over, going mad with lust.

My vision clouds red as the last vestiges of control flow out of my body as I feel my legs running towards the only good relief for my state. Momoko.


	8. Instincts can't be helped

***Momoko***

I freak out as I see Brick running through the town. I fly towards him, trying to catch his attention, but he has smelled blood from somewhere, not even I, in my fertile time can distract him. I examine him, finding a foreign smell in his body, along with dilated eyes and a large treasure in his pants just for me. I look around for something else that could be done. I find nothing until I start thinking of my own distractions for when I get into my beast state, I immediately go for blood. I look for something to use otherwise, however I come up with nothing. I see no glass surrounding me, so I attempt to activate my beast teeth. I think of blood, however that does not work, then I go back to the memory of mine and his cumming. My teeth come through my gums as I bite into my wrist. I fly up to Brick before shoving my arm under his nose, I finally have his attention. "Come here, boy." I start to fly off backwards, Brick following tentatively, before I start moving faster, every few feet whispering to him over and over again. "Keep following me, come on. I promise you'll like this." I continue to calmly tell him as he follows me on all fours. I fly faster as he starts to run after me, finally seeming to remember his state, I look at his body, feeling my own start to become beastly in want of his.

I get to the edge of town before he charges me, causing me to drop out of the sky. He catches me before I land, sniffing my nether regions as he holds me spread eagle and shredding my clothes at the same time. I would have fallen if not for the fact that he has grown so large in beast form he's around twice his normal size. I start to turn into beast form when he starts to lick me, forgetting I am still technically in town. I moan as he starts to suck instead of lick and I turn to a size he might favor more. My beast form embraces him as he continues, I turn upside down to return the favor, but he turns me right side up again, so I kiss him instead. I bite his neck as he brings me to completion, my beast form starts to deteriorate into human form again as I reach down with my feet to stroke his dick as I attempt to return the favor, but his beast form growls at me, pushing my hands away.

I start to give up before begging him "please take me, it's okay, I would easily have your kids anyway, I just want you back to normal and I don't know what else to do." I turn my head away before he can see the tear of frustration heading down my cheek. He licks it away before slowly fingering me, attempting to open me up more than normal, my beast form coming back so I can take in his large package. He puts his lips on my shoulder, kissing around my neck as he starts to thrust into me, the first thrust stinging, but when he slowly continues, watching me every step of the way as he sucks on my breasts to get me to feel better, I nod at him before he begins thrusting faster and harder. I start to feel really good as my hormones kick in, feeling hot all over as he sucks on my neck before I get close to climax, I say the one thing I haven't told him yet. "I love you." I kiss his furry mouth with my own as we both get off, both of us changing back this time as we calm down, I kiss his forehead as he falls asleep, myself still feeling sore, smiling at the thought _Even with advance healing, beast fucking really takes its toll for a virgin…_ I immediately start calming down when I whisper in his ear the same three words I had told him during the sex, "I love you," as I finally fall asleep.

I am immediately awoken by a female who is blonde with a huge scar across her face in the shape of claws. "I see you are the mate." She states as I am still waking up.

"I see you are the one who gave him the hormone, I never doubted he would have gotten you back before he was overrun with the drug." I smirk as I say this, there is nothing more satisfying than the way that she attempts to get ahead of me, but she fails and ends up letting me win by accident. Brick starts to wake up as the girl stares at me in outrage.

"I see you still have that scar I gave you," Brick states as he wakes up, kissing me on the cheek when he wakes. I smile as he does this, but a small part of me feels uncertain, he hasn't told me he loves me yet. I wait, hoping that he'll say it, but instead of saying it he just continues smiling at the girl, I at first wait happily, before the girl leaves in annoyance, but the question still remains whether or not he loves me.

I head home, slightly depressed, but leaving the Earth for dream world anyway. The second I hit dream world, I erupt into nightmares, however, I wake up to find myself in pain, and that is why the pain in my nightmares seemed so real. I am clutching my stomach in pain as I feel my period flowing. I get up to go get a tampon, and I get ready for school. I keep thinking about what happened yesterday, but refuse to keep on thinking about it, as my hormones are so wacky I might end up crying. I hurry to finish getting ready before heading to school.

When I get to school I see Kaoru and Miyako first. Miyako blushes when she sees me, but Kaoru just smirks. "So, how did it go? Is he an animal in the sack?" Kaoru laughing at her joke, while I just smirk and say yes. Miyako blushes more, but I decide it has more to do with what went down at the Rowdyruff house yesterday while I was with Brick.

"How did you know about that anyway?" I ask Kaoru, while Kaoru looks to the side for a moment.

"It was on the news that you two were spotted together on the edge of town yesterday. Along with the fact we all know what must happen when one of you is forced into beast form…" Kaoru smiles at me, but then I remember yesterday. I immediately frown before I can put up my mask. I just can't understand why he won't tell me he loves me. I get depressed about before, but I try to think of something else before they notice.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Miyako asks. _Too late. _

"Nothing." I lie, but I have to turn my head away before the eyes give me away.

"That's a lie." Kaoru states immediately. She grabs Miyako and I before taking us to the female bathroom. "Now what's really wrong?"

"Nothing… I'm just being stupid and hormonal." I tell Kaoru but both of them still look at me strangely. I feel tears coming on, but I figure it's just the hormones, that is, until I feel my period stop. I place my hand on my abdomen, before I feel down I feel no more rushing blood before I place my fingers down. I smell for myself and my scent has changed. My scent is not one I completely recognize. I can smell fertility.

"Are you even on your period?" Kaoru asks, completely unbelieving.

"I was." I state in disbelief myself along with slight panic. "I need to see the professor, but first," I immediately think of what might be happening to me, it shouldn't be possible for me to be pregnant already, but it is almost the only thought on my mind, if I am, then I need to find a way to cover my scent before Brick finds out, "do either of you have perfume?"

***Brick***

It has been two weeks since I've seen Momoko, and I start to wonder if she is completely ignoring me. I knew for the first week she might be absent because of her period, but she should not have been gone for this long. I head to her house, starting to get worried. I knock on the door, but no one seems there, the only thing is that I can smell Momoko, I follow her scent into the woods as I run to find her, thinking she might just be in the one place we had oral sex, or the place we lost our virginities. I follow her to where we had sex on the edge of town. She's holding her stomach and crying, mumbling about what I would assume was the future, but then I notice the scent difference: she's pregnant. I am shocked for a moment before I run over to her, easily lifting her into the air as I plant one on her. She looks at me confused for a second as I decide to break the silence "so, have you picked names?"

"Actually I am slightly surprised you're here, along with the fact that I'm not sure why you're here." She states, looking slightly pissed.

"I am here because I was worried about you, the I found out about our baby. You kind of surprised me," Brick states.

***Momoko***

"Well yeah when someone finds out they'll be a parent at our age they're usually surprised." I bite out sarcastically.

"well I suppose that surprised me too, but that wasn't what I was talking about." Brick states, heading for the bigger confession now.

"What could be more surprising than that?" I ask, honestly having no idea what crack he's on at this moment.

"What surprised me was that I didn't think it was possible for me to love you more, but I guess you proved me wrong again." Brick states as he kisses me, then he kisses my stomach as if nothing happened these past two weeks. I'm completely shocked, so much so that I'm not even overjoyed yet.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?!" I almost yell at him as I hit him over the head. "Do you know how much I've been worried about the fact that you hadn't told me those 3 little words?!"

"well, I just figured you knew already." He states with a slight frown, before I just decide to let it go, I start laughing, because this is just so typical of him, I just have to laugh. I end up laughing so hard I'm crying with relief, but he ends up still confused.

"I don't know unless you tell me." I state with a smile.

"Then I'll just have to remember to keep telling you." He states, he kisses me again, hugging me, then pulling back to look at me. "I love you." He states before he kisses me one more time, and I just decide that since I might have other times when I have doubts, I'll just have to remember these moments of good times for when I do.

"You will, however, hopefully you'll be telling that to this one too," I state as I place his hand on my stomach.

He smiles before stating "well obviously. Now that I've told you, I'm not sure I'll be able to stop telling you two." His teeth come out when he smiles, but the beast is only for me, so all is well. He pauses for a little while before he asks "Can we still have sex during the pregnancy?"

I laugh, grind into him, and then state "you don't expect me to go without do you? After all, this did all happen by instinct, and instincts can't be helped…" I smirk as I say the last sentence, before we both start laughing again, a precursor to the best sex, and the most wonderful child in the world later on.

THE END


End file.
